Un día de reunión
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Jareth, rey de los Goblins, es también una nación, la nación del Underground, y debe acudir a una reunión de las naciones, ya que no ha ido en más de cuarenta años, ¿Cómo le irá?


"**Un día de reunión"**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Jareth, rey de los Goblins, es también una nación, la nación del Underground, y debe acudir a una reunión de las naciones, ya que no ha ido en más de cuarenta años, ¿Cómo le irá?

**Disclaimer: **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace Hetalia Axis Powers… también hay una mención de Alice in Wonderland, cosa que tampoco me pertenece… ¿Qué rayos me pertenece a mi? T_T… a sip, el fic, jeje.

**Rating:** T… más que nada por comentarios.

**Pairings:** Jareth x OC. Alemania x Italia. Canadá x Prusia. Japón x OC. Rusia x OC.

* * *

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. Dio un vistazo a la habitación y no le extraño encontrarla vacía. A un faltaban veinte minutos para que la reunión de las naciones comenzara.

¿Hace cuanto que no acudía a una?... Creía que harían más de cuarenta años… Por ese tiempo Estados Unidos y Rusia habían declarado la guerra fría. Aún recordaba a todas las naciones, otro motivo para no asistir después de que se terminara la guerra, no quería escuchar a Estados Unidos hablando de héroes y cosas así.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando su mentón en su mano. Su cabello rubio caía alborotadamente por sus hombros. Con su otra mano sacudió una arruga inexistente en su ropa. Ese día se había puesto un pantalón negro, junto con unas botas de la misma tonalidad. Su camisa blanca, abierta en el pecho, la cual mostraba su pálido torso. También se había colocado una chaqueta azul obscuro con brillantes…

Odiaba estar ahí, lo odiaba más que nada. Además su país, el Underground, no tenía nada que ver con los mortales. En esa tierra sólo había criaturas mágicas. Cosas que los humanos ya ignoraban, casi por completo.

Pero debió acudir, ya que su consejera real, y mano derecha, lo había, prácticamente, obligado a asistir. Nunca había visto a la mujer tan enfadada, ¡Lo amenazo a él! ¡El rey y nación del Underground!... claro que… ella tenía motivos para estar molesta, ya que siempre que él no acudía a una reunión, ella tenía que ir a dar las disculpas necesarias… pero aquél no era motivo para amenazarlo con no tener relaciones por un mes si es que no acudía a la reunión, ¿verdad?... A veces pensaba que esa muchachita hacía lo quería con él…

Ella había logrado, mediante muchos problemas que él le hizo pasar, lograr quitar a Sarah de su corazón, para quedarse ella ahí. Nunca pensó en volver a amar, pero ahí estaba, sentado en esa sala de reuniones vacía, esperando a las otras naciones, sólo porque ella lo había amenazado. Amenaza que él sabía que ella no cumpliría, pero que de igual forma, por el amor que le tenía… tuvo que acudir.

Pero había otra razón por la cual no quería asistir a aquella reunión, ¡ese día era su cumpleaños!... Que linda manera de pasarlo, pensó sarcásticamente. Prefería haberse quedado en su castillo, con su linda consejera al lado, ambos acostados en la gran cama real… y no precisamente descansando, pensó con una sonrisa apareciéndole en los labios.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó el reloj y aún faltaban quince minutos.

Por la puerta entró un hombre rubio, que cargaba un pequeño oso polar. Los ojos azules, escondidos detrás de unas gafas, lo miraron sorprendido. Lo mejor sería presentarse, no creía que los demás países se acordaran de él.

-Buenas tardes, Canadá.-Le hizo un gesto con la mano, como saludo. Canadá lo miró sorprendido.-Soy Jareth, tanto tiempo sin verte.-¿Qué más podía decir?.

-Recordaste… quién soy…-Dijo sorprendido. Jareth lo miró extrañado, hasta que recordó. Nadie parecía acordarse nunca de Canadá y por lo general lo confundían con el idiota de Estados Unidos.

-Claro que sí, hay que ser idiota para confundirte con el imbécil de Estados Unidos.-Dijo Jareth como si nada. Canadá lo miraba sorprendido.-¿Vas a sentarte o te quedaras ahí parado?.-Observó como Canadá asintió y fue a sentarse a un lado de él. Iba a decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Veeee~ ¡Doitsu!, siempre llegamos primero, ¿por qué me haces levantarme tan temprano?.-Jareth vio entrar al que reconoció como Italia. El muchacho iba abrazando a un rubio por el cuello, al cual se le pusieron las orejas coloradas al notar la presencia de Jareth en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo Jareth, haciendo una seña con la mano. Antes de darse cuenta el italiano lo tenía abrazado.

-Veee~ ¡Hola!. Yo soy Italia, pero puedes llamarme Feliciano. Él que me acompaña es Alemania, parece que estuviera a punto de atacar y ser un gruñón, pero en el fondo es bueno. ¿Quién eres tú?.-Preguntó Italia. Jareth estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo había dicho todo eso tan rápido?...

-Soy… Underground, pero dime Jareth…-Dijo intentando separar a Italia de él, sentía que si las miradas matasen, Alemania lo hubiera asesinado, en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, muchas veces.

-¿Underground?...-Preguntó Italia, sin notar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando por parte de Alemania y Jareth.

-No… he venido a las reuniones en unos cuantos años…-No es que Jareth se sintiera intimidado por Alemania, pero… ¡Había que admitir que el sujeto podía dar miedo!... pero ahora que recordaba… a la última reunión que había acudido Alemania no había estado presente. De hecho recordó que en aquella ocasión Italia había estado muy tranquilo.

-¡Italia!.-La voz firme de Alemania hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Italia, se separo de Jareth y fue corriendo a abrazar a Alemania, el cual se sonrojo por el acto de la nación más pequeña.

-Dime… Ellos están juntos, ¿verdad?.-Le preguntó en un murmullo a Canadá, el cual se sorprendió de que Jareth no hubiera olvidado su presencia.

-Sí…-Dijo apretando su oso más en su pecho. Alguien, a parte de Gilbert, recordaba su presencia. Jareth iba a hacer otro comentario, pero vio entrar a la habitación a un rubio, muy parecido a Canadá. Soltó un gemido de horror… no quería acudir a las reuniones por las estupideces que hablaba Estados Unidos… ¡sus goblins hablaban cosas más cuerdas que ese tipo! ¡Incluso el viejo zorro de Sir Didimus hablaba con más sentido!.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí viene el héroe! ¡Que comience la reunión!.-Gritó sin impórtale que únicamente hubieran cuatro personas en la sala.

-Hay que esperar que llegue el resto.-Dijo Alemania intentando separarse de Italia.

-Pero si el héroe llegó no se necesita a nadie más.-Dijo Estados Unidos sacando una hamburguesa y dándole una mascada. Su mirada se posó en Jareth-Mmm… ¿Quién eres tú?... ¡Yo soy Estados Unidos! ¡Y soy un héroe que…

-Soy Underground y rey de los Goblins. Soberano de las tierras de los sueños y fantasías, que nunca ninguna tierra de los mortales igualara. Pero sólo dime Jareth, si es que algo quedó en tu cabezota.-Habló indiferente Jareth. Estados Unidos le iba a replicar, pero entraron a la habitación Inglaterra y Francia.

-Hola a to…-Inglaterra cerró la boca al ver ahí sentado a Jareth.

-Hola Inglaterra.-Dijo Jareth con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.-Los goblins me han dicho que ya no juegas con ellos, ¿qué pasa, hijo?, ¿muy traviesos para ti?.-Sonrió con satisfacción al notar como las mejillas de Inglaterra se coloreaban. Jareth era la nación que se había encargado de la educación de Inglaterra en sus inicios, por esa razón era que Inglaterra siempre estaba rodeado de criaturas mágicas, que nadie más podía ver, únicamente él, porque había sido criado por Jareth.

-Vaya, alguien que puede fastidiar al bandido. _Volontiers, monsieur_…-Saludo Francia.

-No te hagas el que no me conoces, Francia, pervertido.-Sonrió Jareth. Francia lo miró sorprendido, pero su rostro palideció al reconocer a Jareth.-Aún recuerdas el pantano, ¿verdad?.-Una vez, en que Francia lo había sacado de sus casillas, sin ningún miramiento lo mando al pantano del hedor eterno. ¡Como había disfrutado aquello!.

-¿Quién es?.-Preguntó Estados Unidos intentando captar la atención de los países. ¡El era el héroe!, ¡no un tipo que parecía salido de los ochentas!.

-La nación Underground-San, la nación más vieja de todas.-Todos posaron su atención en Japón, que nadie había sentido llegar.-Es la nación que educo no sólo a Inglaterra-san, sino también a la Madre Grecia y a China. Toda la mitología viene de Underground-San. Se podría decir que es el pilar de todas las naciones.-Todos escucharon, con mucha atención, a Japón.

-Japón, ¿qué tal va todo?.-En la mente de Jareth aún estaba el día en que él fue el encargado de ir a buscar a Japón, después de Estados Unidos tirara las bombas, otra razón de porque Estados Unidos no le simpatizaba… Con Alemania era diferente, porque el pobre había sido engañado por un jefe loco, otra razón por la cual él era el rey de su nación. No confiaba en nadie para poder dominar su tierra, bueno… sólo en su consejera.

-Muy bien, Jareth-Sama.-Japón aún estaba agradecido con Jareth, aunque Estados Unidos había ayudado a levantarse a Japón, el que siempre estuvo con él fue Jareth.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jareth?.-Preguntó Inglaterra mirando con enojo a Jareth.

-Hay reunión de naciones, tenía que venir.-Dijo simplemente el rey.

-Según sé, Jareth no ha acudido a una reunión en más de cuarenta años.-Dijo Alemania, ojeando unos papeles. Hace tiempo que le habían aburrido las discusiones de las demás naciones, así que había decidido sentarse y ver si podía adelantar algo de trabajo. Italia estaba sentado en su regazo, durmiendo, ya que era su hora de siesta, ese hecho tenía las orejas de Alemania sonrojadas, cosa que hizo que Jareth sonriera.

-Bueno, desde hace más de cuarenta años que no me amenazaban para venir.-Dijo restándole importancia. Estados Unidos le quería contestar algo, pero en ese momento entraron las naciones restantes.

España entró sonriéndole a un Romano enojado, que cada dos por tres lo maldecía. Después entró China, observando de reojo como entraba Rusia que era custodiado por su consejera, para que Belarús no intentara acosar a su hermano para que se casara con ella. Después entró Austria, acompañado por Hungría… Jareth se estremeció al recordar una vez que había cometido el error de jugarle una broma a Austria… y Hungría le dio con una sartén.

Todas las naciones se sentaron en sus puestos, no sin antes fijarse en aquella nación que por más de cuarenta años no se había presentado.

-¡Bien!.-Dijo alegre Estados Unidos, todos le prestaron atención a lo que iba decir, aunque sabían que podía ser una tontería.-Para comenzar…

-Aún falta Prusia…-Habló Canadá, interrumpiendo a Estados Unidos. Todos los presentes, excepto Jareth, se quedaron mirándolo, pidiéndole con la mirada que les dijera quien era.-Soy Canadá, hermano de Estados Unidos…

-¿Realmente como se pueden olvidarse de él?... Lleva más de un siglo presentándose.-Dijo Jareth mirándolos con desden.-Recuerdo cuando recién había sido creado y Francia e Inglaterra se lo disputaban, ahora ninguno lo recuerda.-Todos guardaron silencio por esa revelación.

-Gilbert no vendrá.-Dijo Alemania, interrumpiendo el silencio.-Dijo que estaba preparando un súper regalo para su Mattie, o una cosa así.-Jareth observó como Canadá se sonrojaba a más no poder, ¿Así que Mattie?... En cierta medida tenía algo de sentido aquella relación, Prusia que había dejado de existir como país después de la segunda guerra y Canadá, un país que todos olvidaban.

-¡Okay! ¡Sigamos con la reunión!.-Gritó Estados Unidos volviendo a captar la atención de todos. Jareth suspiro y se preparo para lo que sería la reunión…

Muchos gritos, amenazas y ningún problema solucionado después la mayoría de las naciones ya se habían retirado de la "reunión". Únicamente quedaron en la sala Jareth, Canadá, Alemania – que intentaba despertar a Italia –, Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, Japón y Rusia, estos últimos que eran acompañados por sus consejeras.

-Esperaba que en la reunión de hoy corriera sangre.-Menciono Rusia mirando a los presentes, que se estremecieron con la mirada violeta de la nación.

-Señor Rusia, Belarús ya se marcho, podemos marcharnos.-Dijo una muchacha de anteojos y de cabello castaño muy obscuro.-Campanito, déle saludos a Amelia.-Jareth frunció el ceño al ser llamado Campanito… pero esa muchachita era amiga de su consejera, además de que era consejera de Rusia… el cual le inspiraba cierto temor, por aquella razón no decía nada.

-Claro, niña.-Dijo Jareth con desden.

-No soy niña, mi nombre es Angie, Campanito.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Rusia se despidió con una sonrisa, que hizo que todos los presentes, menos Italia que estaba profundamente dormido en el regazo de su Doitsu, se estremecieran.

-Jareth-Sama, cuídese.-Dijo Japón haciendo una reverencia a la nación.

-¡Japón!... ¡Vamos que quiero terminar un vestido de lolita que deje a medio por venir a esta reunión!.-Dijo la chica pelirroja que acompañaba a Japón.-Jareth, ¡dile a Amelia que tendré pronto lista su yukata! Y que me pague los mangas, ¡sino mandare a la mafia por ella!.

-Claro, Midori…-Dijo Jareth sorprendido, ¿Qué acaso su consejera no podía tener amigas normales?... La muchacha sacó arrastrando a un sonrojado Japón.

-Siento que necesito una _conseiller belle._-Dijo Francia.

-Pervertido, sino quieres volver al pantano, mejor cállate.-Dijo Jareth mirando a Francia.

-¿Qué función cumplen las consejeras de Rusia y Japón?.-La pregunta de Canadá sorprendió a Jareth… era la misma función que cumplía Amelia, su consejera, con él… Rusia quería ser uno con alguien, además de tener calidez y alguien que le ayudara con su hermana, y ahí apareció Angie, esa muchachita que no paraba de decirle Campanito, para estar con Rusia. Midori apareció cuando Japón estaba gravemente herido después de la segunda guerra, y se quedo con él…

-En simples palabras las consejeras están para amar a la nación y nunca dejarlo. En cambio el pervertido de Francia haría otras cosas.-Jareth miró a Francia el cual sonrió.

-Por supuesto, _mon amour,_ apuesto que los dos hacen _l'amour_ con sus consejeras y además…-Pero Francia se vio interrumpido cuando Jareth chasqueo sus dedos. Todos miraron sorprendidos como Francia desaparecía.

-¡Oh Dios!.-Exclamó con una sonrisa Inglaterra.-¿Lo mandaste al pantano, de nuevo?.

-Un tiempo ahí tal vez le quite algo lo pervertido.-Sonrió Jareth.

-¡Increíble!.-Dijo Estados Unidos.-¡Tal vez tú también podrías ser un héroe! ¡Claro que habría que cambiar tu apariencia anticuada!.

-Jareth, el rey goblin, siempre es el malo en los cuentos.-Dijo Inglaterra, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Jareth.

-Eso es porque los escritores de cierto país me ponían como malo.-Inglaterra tembló un poco, si había a alguien a quién temía, a parte de Rusia, era a Jareth. Sabía perfectamente que la antigua nación era mucho, pero mucho, más poderosa que el mismo Estados Unidos.

-Yo me marcho.-La voz de Alemania los sacó de su conversación. La nación llevaba a un dormido Italia en sus brazos.-Debo ver si Gilbert no ha destruido mi casa, con su súper regalo… Adiós, Jareth.-Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para despedirse y luego salió de la habitación.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Estados Unidos.-Dijo Inglaterra cogiendo la mano de la nación, que decía que era un héroe.

-Nos vemos en otra reunión. ¡Y veras como seré el héroe!.-Le gritó Estados Unidos a Jareth mientras Inglaterra lo sacaba de la habitación.

-Al fin se fue…-Suspiro Jareth… ya estaba listo para irse también… sólo quería llegar a su castillo, agarra a su consejera y…

-Adiós, Jareth.-Los pensamientos del rey fueron interrumpidos por Canadá, que le tendía la mano.-Gracias por recordarme…

-De nada muchacho.-Dijo estirando la mano, pero no para darle la mano a Canadá, sino para desordenar el cabello de la nación más joven. A decir verdad él había querido quedarse con la tutela de Canadá, pero por aquél tiempo en el Underground, específicamente en la tierra de Wonderland, la reina roja le había declarado la guerra a la reina blanca… y, aunque él no interfirió, el que la guerra había sido en sus tierras lo debilito.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.-Dijo Canadá sorprendiendo a Jareth, ¿aquella nación conocía su fecha de nacimiento?.-Que lo pase bien.

-Hijo, después de está reunión, todo será mejor.-Sonrió Jareth.-Suerte con Gilbert, seguramente andará alardeando de su súper regalo… y con alguna que otra herida por hacerlo…-Desordeno por última vez los cabellos de la nación, para luego formar un cristal y lanzarlo al aire. Canadá observó como Jareth desaparecía.

-Bueno, Kumajiro, vamos a casa.-Dijo mirando a su oso.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-Esa pregunta hizo que se deprimiera un poco.

-Canadá, tu dueño…-Dijo soltando un suspiro…

~ o ~

Rusia estaba sentado en una butaca, en su casa, bebiendo un vaso de vodka.

-Señor Rusia, tenga.-Su atención se centro en Angie, su consejera, que le tendía un ramo de gira soles. Se levantó del asiento y cogió el ramo que la muchacha le tendía.

-Gracias, Angie.-Dijo para después besar a una sonrojada Angie…

~ o ~

-¡Japón!.-Gritó una emocionada Midori sujetando un vestido, que le había costado lo suyo diseñar.-¡Termine un nuevo vestido de lolita!, soy genial… jeje, humildad mode: On. Jeje.

-Que bien Midori-San.-Japón se sonrojo al ver que su consejera se sentaba junto a él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Que tranquilo es aquí…-Murmuró Midori, disfrutando la compañía de la nación a su lado.

~ o ~

La luna alumbraba suavemente a los dos cuerpos que estaban tendidos en la gran cama.

-Feliz Cumpleaños…-Murmuró la consejera de Jareth, acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo del rey. Su morena pie contrastaba con la pálida del rey. Jareth únicamente le beso la frente y desordeno el, ya de por sí desordenado, cabello de la joven, el cual caía onduladamente en la almohada.

-Amelia…-Los ojos cafés de ella miraron el rostro de Jareth.-¿No olvide nada?.

-No que yo recuerde…-Dijo abrazándose más contra el cuerpo del rey… para lentamente ir durmiéndose.

-Seguro no es nada importante…-Dijo el rey cayendo poco a poco en el sueño…

Por otro lado, en cierto lugar del Laberinto, específicamente en el pantano, un molesto Francia maldecía a Jareth.

-¡_KING TRASH STUPIDE!. ¡FAITES-MOI SURTIR D'ICI!.-_Ese gritó, que se escucho en todo el laberinto, no perturbo a la pareja que estaba cómodamente durmiendo.

**~.The End.~**

**

* * *

**

**Vocabulario:**

_Volontiers, monsieur_… = Mucho gusto, señor.

_conseiller belle = _Bella consejera.

_mon amour =_ Mi amor.

_l'amour = _El amor.

¡_KING TRASH STUPIDE!. ¡FAITES-MOI SURTIR D'ICI! = _Estúpido rey de pacotilla. ¡Sácame de aquí!.

* * *

_**N.A:**__ Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá al final y dejaron comentarios. (Si no lo hacen Midori mandara a la mafia por ustedes). Espero que les haya gustado… este fic lo comencé porque Angelusa Chika, me pidió un fic sobre Jareth – Hetalia, gracias a ella por sembrar en mi la idea, jeje. Además aproveche el cumpleaños de Bowie, 8 de Enero, para ponerlo como cumpleaños de Jareth, jeje. Sayonara!._


End file.
